


Hounds Protect Family. Always

by Alpha_Wolf_17



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Wolf_17/pseuds/Alpha_Wolf_17
Summary: When Kenny Omega decides to try to hurt Dean mentally, he has no idea when his plan backfires and he has one pissed off family on his hands.
Relationships: AJ Styles/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Hounds Protect Family. Always

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - This story was an idea I had one night at like, 2 am. There was no way I could leave it alone, so I had to write it. Also, I may switch between Jon and Dean in the story so please bear with me :D 
> 
> This was not requested at all.

Kenny Omega stepped calmly into the arena where WWE Raw was going to be aired at. Nobody else was here, which was good, because getting caught was the last thing he wanted to do. However, it seems like the ring was already set up, so now, all he has to do is get prepared and settled into his spot.

He plans on getting into Jon Moxley's head tonight. And the best way he figured to do that was go after someone who Moxley was closest too. He hears that (Y/N) was like his little sister, so maybe if he goes after her, he'll have the upperhand against Moxley. 

So first and foremost, he probably should grab something to eat and drink first, since it'll be a long night for him. So, he headed to were the concession stands were and ordered some food. Thankfully, the cashier didn't recognize him.

Once he was finished with that, he headed to the restroom, and paused in hesitation. The O.C. leader, AJ Styles, was in there, washing his hands. He didn't seem to notice Omega, so he had to be quick into getting in a stall. 

AJ glanced up at the mirror when he heard a stall door slam shut, and huffed slightly. 'Whoever that was, must have had to use the restroom real bad to slam the door that hard' he thought, before drying off his hands and leaving the restroom. 

Omega let out the breath he was holding, relieved that AJ hadn't called out to him. He'd probably be confronted if he had answered the Raw Superstar. 

Once he was finished in the restroom, he washed his hands and quietly made his way to the ring, the place he would be hiding until it was time for his attack. He had heard that (Y/N) was going to have a cage match against Becky Lynch. That would be the perfect time to go after you, as no one else can easily get in there to stop him.

xXxXxXx

Raw had started an hour ago, and you were antsy for your match against Becky Lynch. She had already done her promo for it at the start of the show, and you were ready. You were doing some basic stretches, when you hear the chatter of Roman and Seth nearby, coming closer. You look up with a smile on your face.

"Roman, Seth! Hey!" you greet, standing up straight from your position. 

"Oh, hey (Y/N)!" Seth answered with a grin on his face. He and Roman stride over to you.

"What're you guys talking about?" you ask them, wondering what was on their minds.

"Well, apparently Kenny Omega hasn't shown up to AEW yet, and he has a match against Jon Moxley tonight. Soooo Moxley's looking for him," Roman answered.

"Oh wow...isn't he like, always one to be there for matches?" you wonder aloud. "It's odd that he isn't there yet. I'll have to watch it later, though. I doubt Mox will have trouble finding him. He finds practically anybody he's looking for."

Seth nods. "You ready for your match later on tonight?"

"Oh, I know you. Becky's gonna be fine," you said, chuckling. "Hurt, but fine."

Seth stumbled over his words before shaking his head and walking off, muttering under his breath about how you need to quit reading his mind. You laugh before turning to Roman. "You going to watch it?"

"Yeah, of course I am. I always watch my little sister's matches!" Roman answered, ruffling your hair, messing it up quite a bit before you escaped. 

"Thanks a lot, bro! Now I gotta go get it fixed," you joked, laughing as you headed towards the hairdressers. "Wish me luck!" you shout at him before you turn the corner.

xXxXxXx

_At AEW_

Jon Moxley storms through the halls, looking for one Kenny Omega. He's asked multiple people already where he was, but so far no answer.

"I swear, if that no good little-" his ranting was interrupted when someone called out for him from behind.

Spinning on his heels, he spots on of the backstage crew members running up to him, out of breath from looking all over for him.

"Kenny's at Raw!" he told Jon. 

"HE'S WHERE?!!?" Jon yelled, his blood starting to boil. Thoughts instantly began to swarm his mind. The only people at Raw he was real close to was Roman, Seth, and.... "Oh, Hell no! Where was he found?"

The crew member flinched a little when Jon yelled, but quickly composed himself. "One of my friends who works there was fixing up some stuff for some sort of cage match, and had spotted him. He said that Kenny didn't realize he was seen."

Jon nodded and thanked him for letting him know. He turns and leaves, heading for his car. Kenny is going to have hell to pay if he even thinks about hurting (Y/N). She's like a little sister to him.

xXxXxXx

_Back at Raw_

Your match was halfway through, and both you and Becky were giving it your all, pretty damaged, but neither of your are willing to lose.

You went for a roundhouse kick, but Becky had ducked and immediately clotheslined you when you were balanced again. Becky went in for the pin, but you kicked out at two.

You crawl over to the corner to pull yourself up with the ropes and you turn to face Becky. She was on her knees, slowly making her way to her feet. You gave a tiny smirk, and got into position to pull off a move that your father made famous. 

As soon as Becky stood and turned towards you, you pulled off the Sweet Chin Music. However, before you could go for a pin, you felt your hair being grabbed and you were thrown onto your back. 

Dazed, all you could focus on was a blurry figure and the sounds of booing coming from the audience. 

xXxXxXx

_Backstage_

The entire backstage area was silent. A few looked around, wondering what the hell was going on, and who that guy was. But one person, who goes by the name of Dolph Ziggler, got up and rushed out of catering. He hoped HBK and Triple H were watching, because right now he was after Reigns and Rollins. Dolph knows that those two, teamed up with Hunter and Shawn, would cause absolute chaos if they found out their little sister was harmed.

Soon, he arrived at the locker room where Roman and Seth were at, and he rapidly and repeatedly knocked on the door. It didn't take long before Seth opened, a confused look on his face. "Ziggler? Why're you banging on our door like it's the end of the world??" he asked.

Ziggler glances behind them to see the tv off. "Turn it on. Now," he said, gesturing to the TV frantically.

Roman did so, and within the next few seconds, he was up and storming out of the room. Seth thanked Ziggler before following after Reigns, just as pissed as he was about what was going on.

Before Roman and Seth got too far down the hallway, they bumped into Jon, who had just arrived.

"He's here. That little no good bitch is here!" Jon, or, as Reigns and Rollins know him, Dean ranted, gesturing wildly with his hands like he usually does when upset.

"Yeah, and he's in the ring, right now." Seth could barely get the words out with how much red he's seeing. 

"Hold on," Dean said quickly before either of them could get anywhere. "I have a plan. He doesn't know too much about my past, so what if we scare him a little before we get out there?"

After agreements, Dean looked around for a cameraman. Finding one, he told him to turn on the camera to the titantron.

xXxXxXx

_Back in the Ring_

Kenny was focused on bashing your head against the turnbuckle, that currently has no cushion. He didn't realize that the titantron changed screens to backstage, showing a familiar face that caused the audience to cheer.

"Oh, Kenny!" Jon greeted, a fake smile on his face.

The mentioned wrestler spun around, spotting Jon on the huge screen. He was walking, and Kenny could only imagine his destination was the ring. 

"You have no idea just how bad you messed up, do you, kid?" Jon said, his blue eyes narrowed as he shrugged his shoulders. "Here's a tip: Always look into your rival's history before you decide to go after them. Because after all, you apparently don't know too much about me."

Kenny looked confused, however, the crowd continued to cheer. 

"Kenny, I wasn't always going solo back when I was in WWE. Have you ever heard of a faction known as The Shield? Welll, I was part of that faction the entire time they were together. And the fact that you attacked (Y/N) not only pisses me off, but the entire family. After all, (Y/N) was the fourth member of our group, aaannnddd," he paused for a moment, "she's like our little sister. And Shield will always hunt down those who dare harm our little sister. After all, no matter what goes on with feuds, (Y/N) will always, and I mean always, be a Hound of Justice." Right after Jon finished talking, the camera panned out, and the crowd went beserk when Roman and Seth enter the shot.

Then, after a moment, the camera cuts off, and the entire audience chant towards Kenny Omega. "Shield's gonna kill you! Shield's gonna kill you!" 

There were a few of them who chanted "Her family's gonna kill you!" but it was drowned out with the main chant.

Kenny looked down at (Y/N), who was bleeding profusely from her head, and was curled up against the corner. That was when he spotted it on her right hand. She was wearing gloves during her match, and the glove on her right hand was sporting a cerberus, which is the Shield's icon since they were known as the Hounds of Justice. 

Becky was on the opposite corner, trying to hold back her laughter when she saw Kenny Omega's face pale. It looked as if he saw a ghost. He sprinted to the door, trying to get it unlocked, but the referee refused to let him out. The ref knew that the Shield, and (Y/N)'s father, were on a warpath, and him letting Kenny out would not help matters. Besides, a part of him wants to see the carnage that would follow once Shield gets out here.

As expected, the theme song that signaled the arrival of the Shield began to play, and everyone stood on there feet. 

Nobody would have ever thought that Roman Reigns could ever get so furious that he would be able to knock down a cage door, that's locked with strong chains and a strong padlock, with one kick. But, that was what happened, and instantly, Shield swarms in on Omega, who was unsuccessful in getting away. 

When you noticed that Kenny was away from you, you struggle to sit up against the corner of the ring. You knew that blood was pouring down your face, and that you needed medical help right way, but right now, you were too busy having a blast watching your Shield brethren pummel the shit out of Omega for hurting their baby sister. You startled when you felt hands touch your face, but calmed immediately when you saw that it was just your dad and uncle, alongside a couple medics.

"It's okay, little ladybug," your dad said, looking over the injury on your head, which was causing you to be a little dizzy. "You're gonna be okay."

Triple H went to make sure the damage was done to Kenny, and Shield happily let him do a pedigree before they picked him up to do their signature triple power bomb. But before they could lift him up onto Roman's shoulders, Triple H paused them for a second. Hunter went over to a bucket he had brought out here with him, and dumped its contents into the middle of the ring.

The contents? Thumbtacks. Hundreds of them.

Then he gestured for them to continue, and oh continue they did. Kenny yelled out when he landed into the pile of thumbtacks, and security eventually had to rush in to pull Shield and Triple H away from Omega so medics could take care of him.

Once Kenny was stretchered out of the ring, screaming in agonizing pain, the Shield boys turned to you, who just sat there in the corner of the ring with a small smirk on your face.

"Well, that was an event," you chuckled, turning your eyes to Becky. "Can we continue the match now?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, (Y/N/N)..." Triple H muttered, stepping away when another stretcher came to take you to the ambulance.

"Make sure she doesn't share the ambulance with that idiot," Roman yelled after the medics as they stretchered you away, your dad and uncle following. The Shield were behind a ways, but was still within site. 

The looks on the Shield Brethren's faces were enough to make everyone stay clear of the path. Jon looked for the cameraman again, and had him turn the camera back on. 

The audience cheered when they saw Moxley on the titantron again for the second time that night. 

"Let this night be a warning to anyone who had the same idea as Omega here. Anyone who goes after our little sister, will feel the wrath of the Shield."

The crowd cheered, especially when they all heard a faint "Believe That!" from Reigns, right before the camera cut out, signalling that the message was sent, and Becky chuckled. She knew that there would be a rematch, and she was glad that (Y/N) was going to be her sister-in-law. Nobody could harm the people the Shield brethren care about, not while they still breathe.


End file.
